Beauty and the beast
by Tyreta
Summary: Bridget finds a new meaning in life that comes to her all of a sudden...its almost like she is not Bridget.
1. Chapter 1

8 Simple Rules

Beauty and the Beast

**8 Simple Rules is my favorite show and I wanted to start a Fan Fiction for it. I hope you injoy my story Beauty and the Beast. **

Cate, Jim, and C.J are in the kitchen in the morning...none of the children are downstairs yet.

"Now C.J I don't know why you are worring about this test today I know that you will do fine," Cate said to C.J while surving breakfast in the kitchen.

"Well I might be worried because if I don't pass this test I wont beable to teach any more and I love my job, also it does not look like you are the one that is writing it so why should you be worried?" C.J said to Cate while picking up some toast.

"Because I care about you and I know that you will do well," Cate answered.

"Look on the bright side...if you fail this test then you don't have to be around with teenagers all day...come on you live with three and then you go to work and have to be around hundreds...there must be a better job," Jim (grampa) said.

"OH MY GOD...KERRY WHAT DID YOU DO!" Bridget yelled from her room.

"NOTHING YOUR SHRIT WAS ON YOUR BED WHEN YOU WENT TO BED AND NOW ITS NOT... I DID NOT DO ANY THING TO IT...WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR DISCUSTING SHIRT...WHEN I HAVE MY OWN CLOTHES!" Kerry yelled back to her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? MY CLOTHES ARE DISCUSTING? HAVE YOU LOOKED AT YOURS BEFORE THEY HAVE THE WORDS UGLY, DISCTUSTING AND SICK WRITTEN ALL OVER THEM!" Bridget yelled to her.

"See what I mean...your better off failing that test," Jim said.

"Dad...OK BRIDGET, KERRY AND RORY, COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" Cate yelled up to them.

Bridget came storming down the stairs with her pajamas still on.

"Bridget hunny, get dressed," Cate said to her.

"But I can't, I had a whole out fit planned out and Kerry went and took it while I was sleeping," Bridget said in her I'm helpless voice.

"Now why would Kerry want your clothes?" Cate asked.

"Because I'm beautiful and she is not," Bridget said in her same voice while twearling her hair.

"Bridget I don't think that Carry would want your clothes you know how she is," Cate said. "Now did you look on the floor maybe they fell off?" She added.

"No I guess that I will go check," Bridget said making her way to the stairs.

"While you are up there can you get your brother and sister to come down for breakfast?"

"Yes...CARRY, RORY GET YOUR ASSES DOWN FOR BREAKFAST THIS INSTANT!"

"Are you sure that you dont want to fail that test?" Jim said to C.J

"Yes Gramps I'm sure," C.J answered.

"Hey Mum," Rory said after he came down the stairs and sat down to eat.

"Hello Rory," Kate answered.

Rory then sat down and began to eat his breakfast

"Now where is Kerry?" Cate said throwing down her dish towel.

"KAREBEAR!" Cate called to her breakfast. "Man I have no idea whats up with my children are everybody's children like this or just mine?"

"Just yours!" Jim, C.J, and Rory said.

"Thanks."

"GRR. Can you belive Bridget? she is such a loser there are better things in life then just looking good and having nice cloths she will never lurn." kerry said sitting down in her breakfast spot and then begian eating.

"If we dont hurry we are going to be late," Cate said while looking at her watch. " BRIDGEIT COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE"

"YEAH YEAH I'M COMMING!"

Bridget then came galoping down the stairs and turned into the kitchen so every one could see her. She was wearing the smallest top ever. You were able to see her belly button and her cleavage paired with the shortest jean shorts in the world. Everyone stoped what they were doing and staired at her.

"No wonder she couldent find it" C.J wispered to Jim

"Uhh Bridget what are you wearing?" Cate asked stuned

"My new outfit isent it just amazing?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah if you were standing on a street conner," Rory answered.

"Rory..." Cate snapped at him.

"He does have a point" C.J added.

"Bridget I want you to change out of that right now."

"But mum there is no time we are already late," Bridget said pointing to the clock.

"Ahh well we have to go now...this will be the only time you are aloud to wear it!" Cate said.

"Ok" Bridget said disaponted.

"Now we have to go now, come on...bye dad" Cate said moving to the door and kissing her dad.

"Bye Grampa," everyone said while leaving the house and closing the door.

"Yes finnely there out of the house."

K that was the fist chapter...please review...and I already know that my spelling and grammer is discusting so I dont need any one else to tell me that so please lay off of the spelling/grammer comments. I hope you like the story :D


	2. Chapter 2

8 Simple Rules

Beauty and the Beast

**Hey its been awhile but YAY I am updating! I hope everything that I attended on having when I first came up with the idea, turns up in the final product but it has been 6 months so I shall try my best. Thank you for your comments that you have made, and I hope that you shall comment some more once you are done reading this chapter which happens to be chapter 2. **

Cate, Kerry, Rory, Bridget and C.J. finally made it to school with just enough time to get to their classrooms. Like every morning class has not started yet, Bridget was sitting in her desk with a bunch of students crowed around her, everyone wanted a look at her in her scantly plaid clothing, but even if she was not dressed down this much she would have the same crowd around her. Mr. Pratt then came in and taped his ruler against his desk, everyone scattered around and found their own desks.

"So Bridget, what do you have to offer us today?" Mr. Pratt said to her.

"Uhh well today I have to offer a white lace up top and Daisy Duke shorts," She answered and then stood up and spun around, in order to show everyone her outfit.

"Accessorised with a thong, I see," Mr. Pratt added. " Go to the office now Bridget!"

"But why?"

"If you do not know then you are more out of it then I thought," Mr. Pratt told her.

"It's the outfit isn't it?" She answered obliviously.

"Uhhhh let me think...yea."

"Fine then you might not understand high fashion but I do and this is not bad at all!!!"

AT THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE

"What do you think you are wearing? This is not some kind of hooch school, where do you think you are? Downtown? How dare your mother let you come dressed like this? A staff member of my own school letting her child come to school dressed like this! She is the nurse, she should know what happens when teenaged girls wear articles of clothing like this!" Principal Gibb said in one breath not letting Bridget say anything at all.

"But..." Bridget tried to say.

"There are not buts to this madder, here put these clothes on over what you are wearing you have to wear these new clothes for the rest of the day, and then I shall talk to your mother about this situation later." Gibb added and then handed her a baggy gym shirt and sweat pants.

"I can't wear that I have a reputation to fulfill." Bridget said.

"Well you should have thought about that before, now be gone."

Bridget put on the new clothes and left the office. Everybody was staring at her, whispering at her, and cracking jokes.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I WAS WEARING SOMETHING WAY TO SEXY FOR SCHOOL...SEE ME AFTER AND I WILL BLOW AWAY YOUR MIND WITH MY BEAUTY!" Bridget yelled to her audience.

"Now why would we want to do that?" One spectator asked.

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR QUEEN AND YOU LOVE ME!"

"HA!" One girl yelled.

All of a sudden Bridget had never felt nor had experienced this feeling before. It was the feeling of just being average.

"Eww now I know what Kerry feels like, gross I need to take a shower." Bridget said to herself.

**Kk that is all for chapter 2, I know that it is kind of short but that is all that I can think of today and want to do today so another one shall becoming soon hopefully if I don't get to busy nor if I forget again. **

**Cheers **

**Please comment your comments will most likely bring on another chapter quicker. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey new chapter of 8 Simple Rules- Beauty and the beast. Just wanted to say some comments that i have towards the comments that I have reseaved (yes i am going to personaley comment each of your comments weather or not your are going to read my story again, just have to set some things straight)**

• **8srfan- Thanks I am glad that you enjoy my story and it shows that you are a true fan!**

• **Me :)- Uh well my story is not located on the family channel so I am able to swear if I like, secondly Cate was not swearing Bridget was, and I would not call ass a swear word.**

• **Misty- Yes I am going to write more, thank you for liking it**

• **Jumpstreet - I don't want to fill it too much with discriptions I think that i don't have to use discriptions to get by I want to have the dialog stand out more, I think that it is a good idea for that because you are able to use your own imaganation and if you were a big enough fan of the show you already know what is going on and how the charators act and sound. **

• **Jumpstreet- Uh I just spell mum with an u instead of an o because I like it better I dont say mum any diffently then mom and yes American's probley say "mom" but it does not really matter they still say colour even though they don't spell it with an u and if you have a problem with different prenousations of mum and mom then I think that it your problem and not mine. **

• **Ann- Thank you for your comment, I am going to write more since you sent me a comment :) and I shall work on the spelling/grammer even though you did not mention that :P**

_**ENJOY **_

Bridget sat at a lonley table in the coner of the cafitera, suddenly she was not the centre of attention it went to someone else as she sat there jabbing her pudding with her plastic spoon she was thinking to herself somthing that she needed to do more often, was it the ratty gym clothes that was doing this to her mind ? or was it the fact that she was alone and she had no one to talk to besides herself, but that was because of the clothes any way it was petty much was because of the clothing that Gibb had given her as a substute for what she was wearing that morning.

"I am Bridget, Bridget Hennessy, powerful and pretty" She muttered to herself. Then she looked down at her clothes "I am Bridgetget Hennessy, not so powerful and not so pritty, how come this happened to me? this does not happen to me I am loved too much everyone loves me..." she than paused and looked ahead of her she saw a group of peers go gawgaw over another girl.

This girl had even longer and blonder hair than Bridget did. Her make up was amazing as if she got it done professionaly before she came to school. She was glowing but not in a wow she used cleanser this morning glow but her whole body glew as if she was lighten up by some kind of mysterous light that came form behind her. While everyone saw a halo over her head Bridget saw devil horns.

"Who is that bitch?" Bridget said quitly and roughy she then got up to walk over to her.

When she came towards her the croud parted and Bridget walked up to her.

"Who are you?" Bridget said in a mad tone.

"You don't know who I am?" the stange mysterous girl said.

"No sorry I don't, but I will see if you tell me your name I am sure that I will reconize it...but wate if your name is not Bridget Hennessy than I am not sure if I do know it." Bridget said to her in a way bridget would say it.

"Fine then if you must know my name is...Alexis Anderson, the most beautiful student in this school... after that one bitch Bridget steped off her petastel I thought that I would swoop in and become the next queen of this school."

"Uhh Bridget as in Hennessy?" Bridget asked.

"Yeap that girl was way past her prime thank god she is not popular any more their are much better people in this school such as me."

"Uhh I dont know where you came from? but I am Bridget Hennessy!"

"HARR HARR...Oh My God it is you, what happened? This was my compatishon man that reaks I should have took over so long ago know matter what I looked like be for I got this sugery I could have betten out this beast that stands in front of me." Alexis speeched.

The croud around them cheered and Bridget turned around and left with her head hung low.

**AT THE PRICNPAL'S OFFICE**

"Cate thank god you are here," Gibb said to Cate.

"Wow Gibb settle down our date is not intul 7:00," Cate resonded.

"Oh yes that...I did not call you her for that, but since we are on the subject I feel like having Chineese...I mean I have to talk to you about something Cate now I hope that this will not come between us but I have a problem with Bridget," Gibb told Cate.

"What is the matter? I know that she is not the sharpest student around but she has been working really really hard this semester." Cate explaned.

"Yes yes I know that she has but I have a different problem, it was about what she was wearing, uhh lets just say that it did not belong in public let alone school, you must have seen her this morning, I don't let my students walk around the place as if they we're here for collecting dollar bills and not an education." Gibb replied.

"Yes I did see her this morning and I too was appauled but we were late already and if she went to go change we would have been even later. I just wanted to get the kids to school on time and me to work, there are a lot of children sick at 8:00 wating for me to take there tempature." Cate said in a humors way.

"I am sure that they could have wated a bit longer, now for Bridget I would like her to take some days off of school for her behavor"

"You mean that you want to suspend her?"

"Ah yes that is the word that I was looking for"

"Gibb, Ed i dont think that is nessary"

"Cate did you see what she was wearing?...of corse you dident there was nothing there to see.I have seen lots of porno in my life, all from taking them from our students that is and I have seen a lot more clothes on them then what Bridget was wearing today."

"Ok I guess that you are right, they were bad and I feel bad as a mother letting my child go out looking like that." Cate said.

"I am glad that you feel that way also I would like you to keep an eye on her extra carfuly, sex education is comming up and as much as that is saposto prevent students from having it, it makes them want it more." Ed joked.

**BACK WITH BRIDGET**

Bridget had the rest of the day to go through which for her was horried. She got bumped in to while walking in the halls this time it was not because she was popular and everyone would do any thing just to make skin contact with her, it was because she was invisable. She sat down in class with her head down and her hair covering her face and she could not even get a partner when projects where being assigned.

"At least Karrie is smart" Bridget said softly and quitley to herself.

**YEAP THAT IS IT FOR NOW, IT'S NOT MUCH BUT I LIKE IT LIKE THAT PEOPLE DONT GET IMMTIMADATED THAT WAY! SO COMMENT GOOD OR BAD.**


End file.
